Pavoratti's Song
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: He made a promise.  A promise that'd he'd be with Kurt forever.  How can he do that if he's dead?  Oneshot


"_Kurt, I'll always be with you, I promise," Blaine said, softly stroking the younger boy's cheek. _

_Kurt looked up, face red and eyes puffy from crying. "No, you won't. Blaine, you'll be...you'll be…" He couldn't bring himself to speak the vulgar word. _

"_Kurt…" He didn't look up. "Kurt." He kept his eyes on the floor. "Kurt, look at me." No response. "Kurt, please?" When he finally looked up, Blaine took his face in both of his bony hands. "I will always be with you. Trust me on that." _

_Kurt sniffled, trying to believe that was true. "Promise?" _

_Blaine nodded weakly, reaching for Kurt's hand. "Now will you promise me something? Or, two things?"_

"_Anything." _

"_Be happy. Go about your life once I'm gone. Have fun with your friends. Don't let me hold you back." _

"_Blaine, I don't know if I…" _

_Blaine stopped him by putting a finger to his mouth. "Please, just promise me? Your happiness means more to me than anything." _

_Kurt nodded reluctantly, still not sure of how that would work. "And the second thing?"_

_Blaine looked up, his eyes misty with tears. "Stay with me? Please? The last thing I want to remember feeling is you holding me." _

_Blaine knew he was asking a lot. He knew that Kurt would have trouble seeing him like this, staying with him even when his heart stopped beating. He also knew that Kurt would understand. _

_Kurt drew a ragged breath and nodded, a fresh batch of tears flooding his silvery blue eyes. Climbing into the hospital bed, he held Blaine close to him, wanting to remember this feeling forever. _

_He held him until the brain tumor took his life away. When he no longer felt Blaine's warm breath against his neck, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. _

"_Goodbye Blaine." _

That was a month ago. From then on out, Kurt went on with his life, but was on autopilot. He just went through his daily schedule, not speaking unless spoken to, not laughing or smiling. He just went through his day, and when it came to an end, laid in his bed and cried himself to sleep, only to start all over again.

No, he hadn't fulfilled his promise to Blaine. But it hadn't seemed like Blaine had kept his promise either. Every time Kurt came across a picture of him, or had a flash of a memory, all he felt was emptiness.

That night, sitting alone in his living room, the TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention. He was remembering the movie nights he and Blaine used to have.

There was a soft knock at the door. Kurt got up, puzzled. Who would be here this late? He couldn't think of anyone that would come and see him, except maybe Mercedes or Rachel. Opening the door, he only found a cage with a cover over it. Kurt picked it up, carrying it inside, confused as ever. When he slid the cover off, there was a little yellow canary and a letter, with his name written in a messy scrawl he'd come to know and love over the years.

Blaine.

At first, Kurt was alarmed, but his curiosity got the best of him and he ripped open the letter.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_ Here's my promise. I'll always be with you. _

_ All my love, _

_ Blaine_

_P.S. I thought you could name him Pavoratti. For old times sake. _

Kurt read the letter once, twice, and three times before looking at the bird cage. The little canary chirped once, and Kurt smiled, his eyes filling with tears. Then, he sat on the ground and cried. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, letting out all of his emotions. As he cried, Pavoratti began to sing. Hearing this, Kurt stopped crying and lifted himself off the ground. He just looked at the canary for a minute before it stopped singing, staring straight at him.

_Don't be sad, _he seemed to say. _Blaine wouldn't like that. _Then, he resumed singing. For the first time since Blaine's passing, Kurt smiled. He smiled at Blaine's love for him, and how he had fulfilled his promise. Now it was Kurt's turn. He had promised Blaine that he'd be happy. He crossed the kitchen, picking up the phone to dial Mercedes' number.

In the background, Pavoratti kept up his song.


End file.
